


Help

by clownfucci



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, ghostbustin, like its William from fnaf, p.s this is william afton from a fnaf au NOT Dave from Dsaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownfucci/pseuds/clownfucci
Summary: I dunno man. I wrote it. Read it. I'm not proud but I don't feel shame.
Relationships: Henry Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)/ William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> After hours am I right?

After hours, things got quiet.

The last of the costumers had taken their leave, David had been picked up by Jack, and the janitors had finished cleaning early, gone by seven. The restaurant was empty, sans the two owners finishing up paperwork in the backroom.

“I’d be done faster if you would _help._ ”

“I am helping.”

“You are _hindering._ ” In the office the two owners sat doing paperwork… or rather one attempted to do work as the other held him in the chair they shared. Henry rocked side to side in the chair, the gentle movement calming to him in the moment, but agitating to the other. William tried to finish filling out the papers; his hand unsteady as he was shifted through the motion. He occasionally clicked the pen, trying to settle his nerves and not get agitated at the others poorly timed attempt at affection. “We’ll be lucky if I get this all done by midnight.” He sighed as he felt the arms around him tighten, the stack of papers looking rather formidable.

“Don’t be dramatic. It’s really not that much.” Henry let one arm slide from around William, placing his hand over the others to steady it as he read; A paper detailing some advertising deal. It was only halfway filled out. He attempted to intertwine his fingers with Will’s, the other pulling away in annoyance. He cocked an eyebrow at the sudden display of hostility.

“That is not helping.” Henry shrugged trying to go back to simply hold the other. William in turn leaned out of the hold, clicking the pen more as he read over the document. Henry again, raised an eyebrow.

“You’re stressed, I see.”

“I wonder why?” The question dripped with a rhetorical passive aggression. “You are not helping.” William was right. Henry hadn’t been helping ease the work load that night or the night before or the night before that. He had been doing what he was currently doing now; Holding William in an embrace. The first few times welcomed, when the work was light, but now it just got in the way of William’s focus. The amount of work weighing on his stress and energy.

Henry burrowed his face into the crook of William’s neck, kissing it softly. “I could help with that.” He pulled William closer, pressing himself against the other’s back. William gave him a mock elbow, smiling slightly at the huff that came afterwards.

“You _could_ help…by filling out some of these papers.” William waved one of the empty documents in front of Henry’s face, the latter’s eyes watching it disinterested. When no action was made, the paper was put down and William once more went back to work, pulling further out of the hold. “You could also help by going away.” Henry could feel the annoyance coming off the man in his lap; William ran a hand through his hair, sighing once more as he reassessed the amount of work for the night. Henry bite his tongue as he watched the hand fall from his hair.

“You’re just stressed…” William started writing harder, the disregarding of his complaints only upsetting him more. Henry slowly ghosted his hand over William’s back, up to the base of his neck. “ _I can help with that._ ” With a quick gesture, Henry intertwined his fist with William’s hair pulling it back along its owner. Back to chest Henry gazed into the eyes of the man below him; Fiery anger glared back.

“Miller, what the hell!” William pulled away; Henry let him. William shot up, turning and facing the man; A grin faced him back. He was breathing heavy, anger from the lack of help and constant interruptions reaching its peak. “What. Was. _That?_ ” Henry sat calmly in the chair, still rocking idly. His grin took mischievous turn and William scowled.

“I’m just trying to help.” The sentence was said with an innocence that made William want to shove every single paper down his throat. Instead he took a deep inhale and tightened his lips.

“You know what? Don’t help me!” He quickly turned, cursing under his breath and grabbing papers off the desk. _You don’t need this. He had work to do._ With each paper, more rage filled him. _No, THEY had work to do. HE was the only one doing it._ He couldn’t carry all the papers in his hands. Hearing the chair creek behind him he turned, surprised at how fast Henry had descended on him.

“You can’t carry all that.” Henry stood, a blockade, in front of him, eyeing the stack of paper he had accumulated. William gritted his teeth.

“I know.” His response was sharp, barley holding back from exploding at the man.

“Then don’t” With a swift move, Henry knocked the papers on the floor, the sheets scattering in a disorganized sprawl. William stared stunned for a second before attempting to push Henry away, his arms intercepted at the wrists as Henry caught them. He struggled, demanding for Henry to explain himself and to let him go as Henry stared on calmly.

“You basta-” Before he could finish the other man pinned him to the desk with his body, eclipsing him as he connected their lips roughly. William went ridged refusing to kiss back. Henry pulled away, a look of impatience. “I’m not in the mood.”

Henry scoffed, taking a step back and allowing the other man personal space. Pinching the bridge of his nose, William sighed. He was stressed, yes. However, this wasn’t going to become an argument. He bent down, recollecting the papers and his thoughts. _Just go to the dining area and finish._ Henry watched intently as William fixed the papers on the desk, the room thick with tension and silence. William put the papers down standing over them to read the one on top. Stepping forth again, Henry placed both hands on either side of William.

“Afton.” William frowned at how relaxed the other man spoke.

“I’m not in the mood.” _You don’t need this_.

“Afton.” Henry moved his hands closer, straightening behind the other.

“Go away, Henry.” He held back the urge to look behind him, the heat created by the proximity revealing how close they were. He didn’t need this. He shuddered as he felt the other man’s breath on his neck. _Why was he standing so close?_ William ignored him, trying to focus on the paper. He tensed when Henry leaned down, using his shoulder as a head rest to read.

“Don’t mind me.” William tried not to mind him, trying to refocus on the paper, finding he had reread the same line. Huffing, he decided to switch documents, breath hitching as he felt a hand travel to his thigh.

“Henry.” _You don’t need this_.

“Is something wrong?” That innocence was back, and William couldn’t help but grit his teeth again. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Nothing.”

“Carry on then.” He began to read, trying to ignore the hands absent-mindedly rubbing his thigh. _He needed to work_. Halfway down the page, Henry began to hum, an indistinct une, but nonetheless he was humming. William admitted, it was calming mixed with the, now comforting, hand movements, allowing him to focus on his task until he needed to switch documents. _Maybe he was trying to help._ William went to smile as he picked up another document, the previous thought leaving him Henry hand found its way underneath is shirt.

“ _Henry_.” _You don’t need this_. The other man didn’t respond, simply continuing to hum. William tried to focus on the paper, trying to ignore the hands feeling him up. He placed his hands on the desk as he steadied himself.

He picked a new document, hoping it would distract him more than the current one. It didn’t. For a few seconds at a time he could focus, until the hand on his chest would catch a sensitive area and he’d pause to hold back a shudder. The hand on his thigh joined the effort with the hand on his chest, moving until it rested on his zipper. He held back a whimper as it began palming, almost asking for entrance. William continued trying to read the papers, the effort futile as most of his energy went to ignoring the sensations of the hands and the rising feeling between his legs. Henry kept humming, feigning ignorance as the man below him held back stunted sounds. William bit his lips, desperately holding back the urges to lean into either of the touches, despite their rising intensities. _You don’t need this._

His breathing became harder to control, the feeling of heat spreading throughout his body. The papers had long been forgotten, in the wake of trying to ignore what was happen. _You don’t need this_. He had work to do and this was a distraction. William was breathing heavy now, the motions building, but not enough for any respite. _He’s messing with you._ William knew this and desperately tried not to give the other any satisfaction. _You don’t need this._ He held back another whimper when Henry pressed into him, rocking gently against him. _You don’t need this._

William tried to convince himself. _You don’t need this_. He tried to focus on the papers. _You don’t need this._ He held back any sound that threatened to escape his mouth, not trusting it to be anything he could live down in the moment. _You don’t need this._ He let out a silent gasp as the hand once palming the front of his pants began to stroke the outline made from his subdued excitement, him shuddering as he held back the urge to thrust into it. _You don’t need this_. He tried to remain resilient, not giving in.

“Henry…” He tried to call the other’s attention, far to late as the other seemed lost in his own plans. _You don’t need this._ William shut his mouth as he to hold back a moan. _You don’t need this_. He kept telling himself, digging his nails into the table. _You don’t need this_. _You don’t need this_. _You don’t need this_. The words became a mantra in his head, becoming a cacophony as he tried to focus only on them. Henry removed his hand from William’s chest. _You don’t need this_. Henry slowly ghosted his hand up William’s back, to the base of his neck. _You don’t need this_. In one quick gesture, he grabbed a fist of hair… _You. Do. Not. Need. This_ …. And then he pulled.

William let out a loud moan as his resolve finally gave away, trying to press himself into the hand touching him in front and the man rocking against him behind. _He needed this._ His eyes looked pleading up; smug and lecherous eyes looked back. _He needed this so fucking bad._

However, all at once, everything stopped. William’s hair was released and the hand once touching him vanished. He whined, beginning to turn when he was suddenly slammed back into the table, completely bent over and pinned by his wrists in one hand. Henry’s rocking became a slow grind.

“You seem stressed.” Henry’s voice was deeper, William shuddered as it stated the observation as fact.

“ _Yes._ ” He was past stressed at this point. He was desperate, arms held above him and faced buried in papers he no longer cared about. “Henry, please.”

“But you don’t want my help with that…” Again, it was stated as fact, William whimpering as Henry leaned closer to his ear. “…In fact, you wanted me to go.” The grinding picked up and William regretted mentioning that.

“Henry, _please_.” He didn’t want Henry to go, not now, not when he was so “stressed” and needed him.

“Should I go then?” He spun him around, relinquishing William’s arms in the process. William laid flush against the desk, looking up desperately. Henry leaned over him getting centimeters within his face. “Should I help you?” The man below him answered with a needy kiss, pulling him forward by the collar. Henry grinned, picking William up and seating him on the desk, papers falling amid the movement; The other immediately made room for him between his legs.

Henry broke the kiss, trailing pecks down the others neck as he focused his hands-on undoing William’s belt. William whined, a wordless cry for Henry to speed up the process. His pants had been undone quicker, pulled down with his boxers, finally freeing the tension between his legs. He twitched with need, pressing into Henry’s touch as the other wasted no time pumping him.

He didn’t bother silencing himself this time, openly expressing his desperation with moans and cries. William’s breaths quickened as he was brought closer to the edge, clinging tighter to Henry. Initiating the kiss once more, Henry picked up the pace, savoring the moans he was drawing from the man. _He really did need this_.

William tightened his grip on Henry, trying to press further in until he let out a violent shudder, the moan attached muffled in the kiss. He clung to the other for a few more seconds, breathing regulating as he came down from his high. Once let go, Henry exited, returning with supplies to clean up and finding William picking up scattered papers off the floor. Henry smiled. _He had work to do_. Walking to the desk, he leaned against it, watching as William tried to gather as much as he could in one hand.

“You know, you could help me, right?” It was said, much more lighthearted than earlier, a soft jab.

“I just did.” William rolled his eyes, starting to collect papers from near the desk when his hair was grabbed again. His gaze was pulled upwards, until he was eye faced with Henry’s crotch; A slight tightness to the front. He glanced up, Henry looking down expectantly.

“I think you should _help_ me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't take criticism   
> day-stars was an influence  
> Send questions to my Tumblr below:  
> https://kartun-z.tumblr.com/


End file.
